ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster High Image Songs
Here are some image songs for the characters of Monster High. *It's okay if one character has the same image song as another. Clawdeen Wolf *She Wolf by Shakira *Timber by Ke$ha ft. Pitbull *Cherry Bomb by The Runaways *Bad Blood by Taylor Swift ft. Nicki Minaj *Bang Bang by Jessie J ft. Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj *Cannibal by Ke$ha *Slow Down by Selena Gomez *Only Girl (In The World) by Rihanna *She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) by David Guetta ft. Sia Cleo de Nile *Friday I'll Be Over U by Allison Ireheta *Dark Horse by Katy Perry ft. Juicy J *Come & Get It by Selena Gomez *Primadonna by Marina and The Diamonds *Problem by Ariana Grande ft. Iggy Azalea *Gypsy by Shakira *Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne *Jealous by Nick Jonas *Gimme More by Britney Spears *Not Like That by Ashley Tisdale *Too Cool by Tess Tyler *Glory and Gore by Lorde *Popular by The Veronicas Draculaura *Made in USA by Demi Lovato *Bela Lugosi is Dead by Bauhaus *Strawberry Gashes by Jack Off Jill *Werewolf Boyfriend by Fright Ranger *Boom Clap by Charli XCX *Love Story by Taylor Swift *We R Who We R by Ke$ha *Hey Soul Sister by Train *Stereo Love by Edward Maya *How to Get a Girl by Taylor Swift *Legendary Lovers by Katy Perry *Best Friend's Brother by Victoria Justice *A Thousand Years by Christina Perri *Can't Stay Away by IM5 ft. Bella Thorne *Dracula by Bea Miller *Rip Her To Shreds by Boomkat *Come by Jain Frankie Stein *Who's Laughing Now by Jessie J *Born this Way by Lady Gaga *Who Says by Selena Gomez *Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen *Criminal by Britney Spears *Magic by Coldplay *Oath by Cher Lloyd *Really Don't Care by Demi Lovato *Firework by Katy Perry *TiK ToK by Ke$ha *Fire n Gold by Bea Miller *Your Best Nightmare by London After Midnight *How Do You Like Me So Far by Clique Girlz Ghoulia Yelps *Thriller by Michael Jackson *What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction *We Can't Stop by Miley Cyrus *Weird Science by Oingo Boingo *Zombie by The Cranberries *Living Dead Girl by Rob Zombie *The One That Got Away by Katy Perry *Talking Body by Tove Lo *Take It All by Adele *Legendary Lovers by Katy Perry *Heart Attack by Demi Lovato *Firework by Katy Perry *R.I.P. 2 My Youth by The Neighbourhood Lagoona Blue *Popular by The Veronicas *Here's To Never Growing Up by Avril Lavigne *Rude by Magic! *Love Me by Katy Perry *Double Take by Ross Lynch *Shiesse by Lady Gaga *Best Friends by Victoria Justice *Bad Blood by Taylor Swift ft. Nicki Minaj *Popular Song by MIKA *Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift *Catch Me by Demi Lovato *Blank Space by Taylor Swift Abbey Bominable *Hot n Cold by Katy Perry *Shake it Up by Selena Gomez *Electric Chapel by Lady Gaga *Snow Bound Polka by The Accordion Polka Band *Someone Like You by Adele *People Like Us by Kelly Clarkson Aery Evenfall *Lost in Your Eyes by Debbie Gibson *Daughters of Darkness by Halestorm Amanita Nightshade *Selfie by The Chainsmokes *All About Me by Chelsea Kane *Hello by Karmin *Fancy by Iggy Azalea ft. Charli XCX Astranova *Enemy Fire by Bea Miller *E.T. by Katy Perry *Alter Ego as Clique Girlz Avea Trotter *Stronger Than You by Estelle (from Steven Universe) *All About That Bass by Meghan Trainor *Can't Be by Miley Cyrus Batsy Claro *Party Crasher by Nils Van Zandt ft. Mayra Veronica *What It's Like To Be Me by Clique Girlz *Take a Hint by Elizabeth Gillies ft. Victoria Justice *Lush Life by Zara Larsson *Still Sane by Lorde *Talk Dirty by Jason Derulo Bay Tidechaser Bonita Femur *Fireflies by Owl City *Wings by Little Mix *Still Into You by Paramore Boo-Lu Cerone *So What by Pink *My Time by Clique Girlz *That's What You Get by Paramore Catrine DeMew *This is Me by Demi Lovato *Too Many Fish by Karmin *Where Have You Been by Rihanna *Right There by Ariana Grande *International Smile by Katy Perry Catty Noir *We Are Monster High by Madison Beer *International Smile by Katy Perry *The Love Cats by The Cure *This Is How We Do by Katy Perry *Call It Whatever by Bella Thorne *I Will Never Let You Down by Rita Ora *Applause by Lady Gaga Casta Fierce *I'm A Hex Girl by The Hex Girls *Witchy Woman by The Eagles *Dark Lady by Cher *I Put A Speel on You by Bette Midler and the Witches *Hey Mama by David Guetta ft. Nicki Minaj *Feeling Good by Avicii Clawd Wolf *Mohombi by Coconut Tree *All I Ever Wanted by Basshunter *Scream by Usher *What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction *Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5 *More by Usher *Baby by Pitbull *Uptown Girl by Billy Joel *DJ Got Us Falling in Love by Usher *Don't Look Down by Ross Lynch Clawdia Wolf *She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) by David Guetta ft. Sia *Burning Gold by Christina Perri *Baby Boy by Beyonce *Dear Future Husband by Meghan Trainor *Werewolves of London by Warren Zevon Deuce Gorgon *All Star by Smash Mouth *Rock Me by One Direction *Boyfriend by Big Time Rush *GDFR by Flo Rida *My First Kiss by Ke$ha ft. 30H!3 *I've Done Everything for You by Rick Springfield *Letting Go by Sean Kingston *Drive By by Train *I Gotta Feeling by The Black Eyed Peas Elissabat *Diamonds by Rihanna *Fancy by Iggy Azalea ft. Charli XCX *Miss Murder by AFI *Oh My Goth! by Voltaire *Lovesong by The Cure *Vampires Will Never Hurt You by My Chemical Romance *Walking on Air by Kerli *The Only Exception by Paramore *Strange and Beautiful by Aqualung *Girls Like Girls by Hayley Kiyoko *One Call Away by Charlie Puth *Freak the Freak Out by Victoria Justice Elle Eedee *The Last Great Star in Hollywood by Meg & Dia *Automatic by Nicki Minaj *Titanium by David Guetta ft. Sia *Get Lucky by Daft Punk ft. Pharrell Williams Fawntine Fallowheart Flara Blaze *My Little Phoenix by Tarja Turunen Frets Quartzmane *Run by Timoteij Gigi Grant *I Need Your Love by Ellie Goulding *Magic Carpet Ride by Steppen Wolf *I Wish by Cher Lloyd *Right There by Ariana Grande *Built For This by Becky G *Genie by SNSD Gillington "Gil" Webber *Impossible by James Arthur *Night Changes by One Direction *Unconditionally by Katy Perry Gilda Goldstag *Hey Mama by David Guetta ft. Nicki Minaj *Wide Awake by Katy Perry Gooliope Jellington *Circus by Britney Spears *My Address is Hollywood by Adore Delano *All About That Bass by Meghan Trainor Grimmily Anne *Change Your Life by Little Mix Heath Burns *Love Runs Out by OneRepublic *See You by Wiz Khalifa *Escape by Enrique Inglasias *Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy *In My Head by Jason Derulo Holt Hyde *You Make Me Feel by Cobra Starship ft. Sabi *My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark by Fall Out Boy *Don't Wanna Go Home by Jason Derulo *Burnin' by Calvin Harris *Where Dem Girls At by David Guetta *We Takin' Over by DJ Khaled Honey Swamp *Best Friend's Brother by Victoria Justice *Down in New Orleans by Dr. John *Ooh La La by Britney Spears *Confident by Demi Lovato *Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen *Heaven Is A Place On Earth by Clique Girlz Howleen Wolf *Dynamite by Taio Cruz (Or it could be the China Anne McClain cover version from A.N.T Farm, you can decide one of which) *Popular Song by Ariana Grande *Who Says by Selena Gomez *Till the World Ends by Britney Spears *Drama Queen by Lindsay Lohan *Fireball by Willow Smith ft. Nicki Minaj *Roar by Katy Perry *Price Tag by Jessie J ft. B.o.B *Watch Me by Zendaya ft. Bella Thorne *Cake By The Ocean by DNCE *LA Boyz by Victoria Justice ft. Ariana Grande *Super Bass by Nicki Minaj Invisi Billy *Mr. Cellophane by John C. Riley *Don't by Ed Sheeran *Night Changes by One Direction *Die Young by Ke$ha *Want To Want Me by Jason Derulo *Sugar, We're Goin Down by Fall Out Boy *I Want It That Way by Backstreet Boys Iris Clops *Buy The Stars by Marina and The Diamonds *Complicated by Avril Lavigne *Give It Up by Elizabeth Gillies ft. Ariana Grande *Move Your Feet by Junior Senior *Bounce by Iggy Azalea *Good as Gone by Charlie Isi Dawndancer *Me Quemo by Kendji Girac *Still Sane by Lorde *Brokenhearted by Karmin *Just Dance by Lady Gaga *Abracadabra by Jessie J *Not Fair by Lily Allen Jackson Jekyll *I Can't Stop by Mr. P and Flux Pavilion *What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction *Kiss You by One Direction *Delirious by Steve Aoki *Greatest by Lady Gaga *Locked Out of Heaven by Bruno Mars *Zero Gravity by IM5 *Teenagers by My Chemical Romance Jane Boolittle *Acapella by Karmin *Roar by Katy Perry *Problem by Ariana Grande ft. Iggy Azalea *Break Free by Ariana Grande ft. Zedd *Try With Me by Nicole Scherzinger *Nice Try by Beatrix Girlz Jinafire Long *Girl on Fire by Alicia Keys *Gold by Britt Nicole *Set Fire to The Rain by Adele *Fireproof by One Direction *Towards the Sun by Rihanna *Boyfriend Material by Bella Thorne *Hush by Emily Osment ft. Josh Ramsay Kala Merri *Ringa Ringa by A.R. Rahman Kjersti Trollson *Pretty Girls by Britney Spears ft. Iggy Azalea *Slaughterhouse by KillSonik *Supermassive Black Hole by Muse *Doomed Now by Does It Offend You Yeah? *Genie In A Bottle by Christina Aguilera *What You Want by Debbie Gibson *Drama Queen by Lindsay Lohan *Count the Saints by Foxes *Banner by Lights *Still Sane by Lorde Kiyomi Haunterly *Shower by Becky G *Ghosts by Michael Jackson *Ghost by Katy Perry *Why Should I Be Sad? by Britney Spears *Year 3000 by Jonas Brothers *Literally I Cant by Play n Skillz Lorna McNessie *Love Me or Let Me Go by Avery *Paparazzi by Lady Gaga *A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton *What Goes Around by Justin Timberlake *Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Gouldsing *How Do You Like Me So Far by Clique Girlz Luna Motthews *Shining Star by Inna *Still Into You by Paramore *Fly by Nicki Minaj ft. Rihanna *Sparks by Faith and the Muse *Shower by Becky G Madison Fear *Womanizer by Britney Spears *Starships by Nicki Minaj *Cheap Thrills by Sia *Sparks by Hilary Duff Marisol Coxi *Runaway by Galantis *Price Tag by Jessie J ft. B.o.B *Electric Chapel by Lady Gaga *Clarity by Zedd ft. Foxes Mouscedes King *Rich Girl by Gwen Stefani ft. Eve *Tap Dance by Alexandra Joner *Pink Champagne by Ariana Grande *The Way by Ariana Grande Nefera de Nile *Paparazzi by Lady Gaga *Domino by Jessie J *Pound the Alarm by Nicki Minaj *Get Low by DJ Snake *Work It by Missy Elliot *Worth It by Fifth Harmony ft. Kid Ink *Popular by the Veronicas *Fancy by Iggy Azalea Neighthan Rot *Lola by The Kinks *When A Fire Starts to Burn by Disclosure *Years and Years by King *It's Gonna Be Me by N'sync *What Goes Around Comes Around by Justin Timberlake *Chocolate by The 1975 Operetta *Poker Face by Lady Gaga *Calling All the Monsters by China Anne McClain *I Love It by Icona Pop *Bad Reputation by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts *Chandelier by Sia *Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood *Don't Stop the Music by Rihanna *Oh Well by Lady Gaga *Just Dance by Lady Gaga *Lush Life by Zara Larsson *Shake It Out by Florence + The Machine Penepole Steamtail Posea Reef *True Love by Dove Cameron *Obession by Tich *Cake By the Ocean by DNCE Porter "Paintergeist" Geiss *Ghost by Mystery Skulls *Shut Up and Dance by Walk the Moon *Illusion by Ross Lynch Purrsephone and Meowlody *Cheetah Sisters by The Cheetah Girls *Va Va Voom by Nicki Minaj *Rock n Roll by Avril Lavigne *It Takes Two by Katy Perry *Lady Marmalade by Christina Aguleira *Hollaback Girl by Gwen Stefani *Popular by The Veronicas Pyxis Prepstockings *DJ by Dieselle River Styxx *Party Poison by My Chemical Romance *Ghost by Ella Henderson *Die Young by Ke$ha *Masterpiece by Jessie J *Only Hope by Mandy Moore *Blank Page by Christina Aguilera Robecca Steam *Don't Unplug Me by All Caps *Honey by Vocaloid *Turn Me On by David Guetta ft. Nicki Minaj *Chemistry by Velvet *Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen *Human by Christina Perri *Take it Off by Ke$ha *Titanium by David Guetta ft. Sia *Roses by The Chainsmokers *Sparks by Hilary Duff Rochelle Goyle *Royals by Lorde *A Thousand Years by Christina Perri *Bullet by Katy Perry *Release Me by Agnes *Did It On 'Em by Nicki Minaj *Titanium by David Guetta ft. Sia *Good For You by Selena Gomez *Part of Me by Katy Perry *I Want You To Know by Zedd ft. Selena Gomez *American Girl by Bonnie McKee Scarah Screams *Wide Awake by Katy Perry *La La Land by Demi Lovato *Starry Eyed by Ellie Goulding *Hold My Hand by Jess Glynne *Rolling in the Deep by Adele *Misery Business by Paramore *I Know What You Did Last Summer by Shawn Mendes ft. Camila Cabello *Love Yourself by Hailee Steinfield *Gold by Kiiera *Stitches by Shawn Mendes *Pocketfull of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield Sirena Von Boo *Behind the Sea by Panic! At The Disco *Va Va Voom by Nicki Minaj *Teenage Dream by Katy Perry *Rather Be by Clean Bandit ft. Jess Glyne *Ghosts by Skye Sweetnam Sloman "Slo-Mo" Mortovitch *Am I Wrong by Nico & Vinz *Slow Down by Selena Gomez *Good by OneRepublic Skelita Calaveras *On the Floor by Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull *Bring On The Night by Mister Jam ft. Ali Pierre *Hips Don't Lie by Shakira ft. Wyclef Jean *Americano by Lady Gaga *Everywhere by Michelle Branch *Pose by Stefanie Scott Skyra Bouncegait Spectra Vondergeist *Monster by Rihanna ft. Eminem *Ghost by Katy Perry *Rumor Has It by Adele *Tell Me Something I Don't Know by Selena Gomez *Starships by Nicki Minaj *Chains by Nick Jonas *You're Not Sorry by Taylor Swift *Naturally by Selena Gomez *Wide Awake by Katy Perry *Problem by Ariana Grande ft. Iggy Azalea *Secret by The Pierces *Flashlight by Jessie J *Ghosts by Skye Sweetnam Toralei Stripe *Pretty Girl by KARA *Heart Attack by Demi Lovato *She's A Rebel by Green Day *Maneator by Nelly Furtado *Troublemaker by Olly Murs ft. Flo Rida *Stranger by Hilary Duff *Blow by Ke$ha *Enemy Fire by Bea Miller *Va Va Voom by Nicki Minaj *Pretty Girls by Britney Spears ft. Iggy Azalea *Hush by Emily Osment ft. Josh Ramsay *Trouble by Taylor Swift *Dreaming by Ariana Grande Twyla *So Alone by Anna Blue *Still Into You by Paramore *All Lovers Lost by Faith and the Muse *Walking With Stangers by The Birthday Massacre *Darlin' by Avril Lavigne *Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift *Lying Is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off by Panic! at the Disco Vandala Doubloons *Yo Ho, Ho Ho! (A Pirate's Life For Me) by J. Pat O'Malley *Do What You What by Lady Gaga *Bang Bang by Jessie J ft. Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj Venus McFlytrap *Part of Me by Katy Perry *Can't Remember to Forget You by Shakira ft. Rihanna *O Green World by Gorillaz *Earth Song by Micheal Jackson *Optimist by Lady Gaga *The Break by LINX *Sledgehammer by Fifth Harmony *Somebody by Natalie La Rose *Hearts Up by Ariana Grande Viperine Gorgon *Firework by Katy Perry *California Gurls by Katy Perry ft. Snoop Dogg *Roll the Dice by Marlene Strand *Bring It! (Snakes on a Plane) by Cobra Starship *Timebomb by Kylie Minogue *Sledgehammer by Fifth Harmony Wydowna Spider *Mercenary by Panic! At The Disco *Black Widow by Iggy Azalea ft. Rita Ora Category:Monster High Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Music Video Category:Image Songs